Many modern electronic devices comprise a number of electronic components connected together within a device housing to facilitate data exchange or power distribution between the components. These inter-component connections are typically achieved using electrical connectors mounted to the respective devices, such as pin connectors, blade connectors, and the like. Some of these internal electronic components must also interface with modular components affixed to the outside surface of the device housing, such as display screens, keypads, modular logic modules, etc.
As these electrical connections are typically made within the device enclosure, assembly of such devices can be difficult, since final electrical connection between the external modular component and an internal electronic component must be made as the modular component is being mounted to the device housing. The use of a ribbon cable to allow free movement of an electrical connector can make connection between an internal electronic component and an external modular component possible. However, such a solution is not ideal, since the modular component must be held near the device housing as the connection is being made, which can be an awkward and difficult operation if a single person is assembling the device. Moreover, the freedom of movement of the respective connectors can hinder the precise alignment necessary to achieve proper engagement, necessitating a cumbersome trial-and-error approach to achieving proper connection.
In view of these difficulties, there is a need for an assembly design that ensures precise and easy alignment of a modular component with a corresponding electrical component within a device housing prior to engagement of the components' electrical connectors.